Development of a Field Applicable Real-time Remote Monitoring Sensor Device Capable of Detecting multiple pesticides simultaneously in fluid or surface water. We propose to use carbon nanotube matrices as the active biosensor area for the effective immobilization of the pesticides through antibody based conjugation. Our initial work has demonstrated sensitivities in the nanogram/ml regime with very low cross reactivity in the detection of the 3 pesticides, Endosulfan sulfate, Edrin aldehyde, edrin ketone.. Principal Investigator: Shalini Prasad Ph. D, Arizona State Phase I (The Sensor): This work, will utilize an ultra sensitive electrochemical sensing platform based on aligned MWCNT for voltammetric analysis of pesticides. We will examine the capability and performance of the carbon nano-array based sensing unit and develop simultaneous and continuous detection of multiple pesticides. Phase One (The System): will develop automated delivery and clearance of fluid samples to the test sensor using a proprietary design for an electronic microfluidic pump mechanism and turbine run recharging unit coupled to pneumatic mechanisms. Application of the Project to Product Development and Commercialization: Statement of the problem. Our nation's water quality is at risk since we cannot afford the man power and time it takes to sample and analyze water using current methods. The risk pesticides pose has been grossly underestimated. A recent study, of the U.S. 2009 Geological survey done by NOAA Fisheries Service and Washington State University, indicates that the combined effect of multiple pesticides is far more dangerous to the health of wildlife and humans than was estimated by analyzing the results for the effect of each pesticide individually1. In fact when juvenile west coast salmon were exposed to only two pesticides at once they immediately died. These were common pesticides used in agriculture that were thought to be safe. This lack in capability of providing water comprehensive testing for the health of the public and aquatic environments is not limited to Oregon;it is a nation wide problem. Solution: A field applicable real-time remote monitoring device to detect pesticides in water would allow DEQ, EPA and NIEH researchers to get enough data on the relationship between environmental and industrial or agricultural factors and specific mechanisms that effect water quality, to effect change. Currently there is not enough data to develop comprehensive and effective plans for managing pesticides. Dahl Natural and Arizona State are partnering to develop feasibility of this technology so that it can be commercialized to provide a solution to this health and environmental threatening problem. Commercial Applications and Other Benefits. Unique to this solution is the ability of this device to be deployed in an aquatic environment for from one to two years without the need for servicing until the end of that time period. In addition the data can be remotely sent to many different data bases at once. Hence the commercial application and benefits to the NIEH and the public are many and include waste water monitoring and alarm systems, superfund site monitoring, timely individual wastewater discharge permits issued, establishment of a comprehensive data base for NIEH, DEQ, EPA and University researchers. The market for pesticide testing is over 1 Billion dollars a year. The low cost of the sensors and dramatic cost saving per test (from $200 to $600 a day per pesticide for one mean sample to over 50 mean samples per day for as little as $30.00) as well as increase access to internet /intranet accessible data. Key Words. Field Applicable Remote Monitoring of Pesticides in Water, Electrochemical Sensor, Self-assembled MWCNT, antibody based conjugation, Endosulfan sulfate, Edrin aldehyde, edrin ketone Summary for Members of Congress. The NIEH has funded a ground breaking research effort which could dramatically improve our nation's ability to detect threats to drinking water, lakes, rivers and ocean aquatic environments. This new technology will be able to remotely monitor toxic pesticides for 1-2 years at a time. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of this project is to integrate Dahl Natural's sampling system and wireless communication with the expertise of Dr. Shalini Prasad in nanotechnology based sensors using surface functionalized multi-walled carbon nanotube arrays (mats);and, to develop a practical, robust and cost-effective sensing system for routine monitoring of pesticides in surface waters.